Sensaciones
by LovesRunOut
Summary: Quinn es una ginecóloga que busca hacer grandes avances en el campo medico pero para eso deberá arriesgar su carrera y su prestigio sumergiéndose en un mundo hasta ese entonces desconocido...el sexo.
1. Chapter 1: Descubrimientos

**Esta es una adaptación por lo tanto ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, por lo tanto el continuar esta historia esta en sus manos, si quieren que siga adaptándola dejen sus comentarios.**

**Por otro lado si ya han reconocido de que adaptación se trata pido no dar spoilers para quienes aún no lo saben**

* * *

><p><strong>SENSACIONES<strong>

_**1. Descubrimientos**_

**Universidad de Washington**

Eran las siete de la noche la gala estaba a punto de empezar los últimos autos estaban llegando y la gente entraba a la universidad se realizaría un gran homenaje aquella noche, más que un homenaje un reconocimiento a su carrera Quinn Fabray era una reconocida ginecóloga del país sus avances habían contribuido al mundo de la medicina como nadie lo había hecho antes y aquella noche toda la comunidad científica se había reunido para reconocer sus logros, su incesante trabajo y avances médicos que habían hecho de ella una de las doctoras más reconocidas en los Estados Unidos

-Marco un nuevo estándar en el Medio Oeste, un alto estándar, tan alto que inclusive nuestros amigos de las costas ahora están prestando atención – anunciaba el orador de la ceremonia – la mujer que estamos honrando hoy es una visionaria en cada sentido de la palabra. La conozco desde que era una residente aquí en Washington, era una mujer con opiniones y cabeza dura desde ese entonces – decía provocando la risa de los presentes – sus constantes innovaciones en la cirugía obstétrica le han valido su dominio en este campo. Si hay una cosa que escucho durante mi día es_: "gracias a ella tenemos una familia"_ damas y caballeros la doctora Quinn Fabray.

Siendo sinceros Quinn no presto atención a lo que decían estaba pensando, solo miraba su copa de vino y pasaba su dedo por el borde, no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos pero siendo ella la figura principal del mismo debía ir, estaba preciosa con un traje negro ajustado a su figura más aun resaltando su mejor atributo que eran sus ojos color avellana que resaltaban entre todo además de su tonificado cuerpo, obviamente no venía sola así que su pareja así que se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla…camino en medio de los aplausos del público hacia el micrófono.

-Yo…yo soy una mujer de ciencia – dijo al termino de los aplausos – es por eso que dejare que mi amigo el jefe de ciencia Blaine Anderson aporte palabras esta noche – dijo para sorpresa de muchos – yo bueno…lamentablemente debo irme…resulta que tengo que trabajar esta noche.

-Quinn Fabray – intervino Blaine – aún tiene que planear un bebe con garantía de llegada en horas laborales – dijo haciendo que la gente comenzara a reír – pero recuerden lo hará

-Pero les agradezco – tomo el micrófono – sinceramente les agradezco por honrarme esta noche.

Realmente no tenía nada que decir su mente estaba ocupada en cosas más importantes así que solo recibió el aplauso del público que asistió al evento con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a su mesa para despedirse de su pareja.

-Sofía – se acercó – tengo que irme ya sabes que el trabajo siempre me ata, pero prometo llegar más temprano, no te preocupes por mí.

-Está bien Quinn – susurro – no me preocupo solo cuídate mucho.

Bien la realidad es que si tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer de hecho voy tarde…estas ceremonias solo me aburren obvio si agradezco el detalle pero mi labor científica va primero, estoy trabajando en algo y será grande, revolucionario y muy satisfactorio.

Camine hasta llegar a mi auto un Mercedes clásico descapotable, amaba los autos clásicos eran como mi debilidad, así que arranque el auto hacia mi destino, bueno probablemente no es un lugar que visitaría una respetable doctora, pero en el nombre de la ciencia lo hago cada noche.

Casi media hora después me encuentro en un armario, es demasiado pequeño aquí adentro y lo que sucede fuera del podría escandalizar a cualquiera pero es mi trabajo observar.

Llevan media hora teniendo sexo el tipo está en la cama de rodillas mientras la penetra por la parte de atrás a la chica, el sexo sin sentimientos y meramente sexual solo se busca la satisfacción de una persona y en este caso es ese tipo ni siquiera se ha quitado la camisa cosa que agradezco ya que no parece alguien con un cuerpo de envidia, las embestidas vienen y van más aun los sonidos y gemidos que el tipo produce, no logro ver bien debido a que el agujero por el que espió es demasiado pequeño además la iluminación no me ayuda, las cortinas cerradas y la luz del burdel no son de gran ayuda para mí solo el ruido incesante de la cama en movimiento me mantiene alerta. Reviso mi cronometro una vez más para recolectar los datos necesarios pero cuando estoy a punto de anotarlo en mi libreta la pequeña linterna que tenía en mi boca se cae provocando un ruido que puede acabar con todo mi trabajo en un segundo

Veo por el pequeño orificio de la pared y Santana, si así se llama la chica que me ayuda con esta locura, me advierte que guarde silencio sino el tipo podría darse cuenta de mi presencia, así que le hago caso y vuelvo a lo mío a anotar lo que va sucediendo, no niego que esta situación es incomoda pero todo sea por la ciencia, todo sea por descubrir todo lo que desconozco, me vuelvo a concentrar en lo que sucede en la habitación así que ella hace lo suyo, empieza a gemir y gritar.

-Oh…oh mi dios – dice sin cambiar su expresión – dios mío…que bueno

Puedo intuir que empieza a disfrutar un poco aunque su cara no lo demuestre pero sus gemidos parecen convencer al tipo de que así es, de que está sintiendo placer, o al menos que la sensación es agradable, pero su no me convence mucho que digamos

-James eres un maldito animal oh….si dios

Al parecer las palabras que utiliza llevan al tipo a continuar, como siempre cuando ella empieza a gemir sus clientes se excitan aún más ya sus embestidas son aún más fuertes y sus gritos empiezan a retumbar la habitación.

-Oh mi dios que bueno – continuaba diciendo – oh dios mío si, voy a acabar – su voz continua igual y su expresión no ha cambiado mucho.

-Ayyy – gemía el tipo – ayayay Ahh sí.

Estaba más que claro había alcanzado el orgasmo y vaya convulsiones que le había provocado no dejaba de gemir y de aferrarse al cuerpo de Santana que solo traía su ropa interior puesta algo desaliñada por el continuo movimiento, registre el tiempo exacto de la duración del orgasmo con mi cronometro y lo anote

-Oh bien por ti – dijo con la misma cara sin cambiar de expresión.

* * *

><p>Después de que el tipo salió de la habitación al fin pude salir de mi pequeño escondite, no era lo mejor del mundo está más que claro pero ese pequeño armario con un agujero para registrar lo que sucedía me había permitido realizar muchos avances en mi investigación<p>

-Los estados de excitación para los clientes uno y seis – decía – fueron instantáneos, el número cuatro se tomó diez minutos, lo cual le hace el más lento, siete no tuvo excitación para nada…el ultimo cliente ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo intentándolo?

-Toda la maldita noche – me decía Santana mientras disfrutaba de su hamburguesa, habíamos terminado por ese día así que como siempre nos fuimos a revisar los resultados en el bar más cercano del burdel.

-Tengo anotados once minutos – dije con seguridad.

-Bueno tú eres la experta – dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta toda arrugada y manchada, luego me miro y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-La servilleta va en tu falda – dije al ver que la colocaba en la mesa nuevamente.

-Me lo dice la chica que se pasó metida en un armario, viendo gente montarse en mí toda la noche.

-Es trabajo – le asegure y tome un sorbo de mi café.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo cual me recuerda, ¿podrías considerar llevar un diario? Así podrías registrar estos tiempos tu misma sin necesidad de que yo intervenga, así tomarías el tiempo mentalmente

-¿Cuál es tu problema de verdad? – me miro confundida aun comiéndose su hamburguesa

-No puedo estar allí todas las noches – y era verdad me había perdido de muchas cosas por continuar con mi trabajo lo cual me estaba agotando.

-Nos estábamos haciendo tan amigas Q – decía con mucha ironía.

-En fin – suspire – el cliente número ocho – revise mi libreta con todas las anotaciones y me sorprendí al ver su tiempo - tengo anotado que tu clímax duro nueve segundos – suspire.

-Estaba fingiendo – dejo su hamburguesa a un lado y me miró fijamente muy seria.

-¿No tuviste un orgasmo? – la mire confundida por su declaración

-¿Estás hablando enserio ahora?

-Si estoy hablando enserio entonces tu… ¿simulaste tener un orgasmo? ¿Es una práctica normal entre las prostitutas?

-Es una práctica común entre cualquiera que tenga un agujero entre las piernas, las mujeres fingen los orgasmos…bueno la mayoría – me miraba – tu poco conocimiento me perturba.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una mujer fingiría un orgasmo? – bueno tenía razón a pesar de que mi campo laboral se centraba en la sexualidad no conocía en su totalidad cada motivo cada cosa, cada practica - ¿Por qué una persona mentiría sobre eso?

-Dios mío esto es… - eructo provocando mi desconcierto, es verdad Santana no tenía modales ni nada de respeto pero cada día me dejaba más en claro su falta de tacto – de acuerdo voy a ser honesta contigo Q, pero solo porque me caes bien y realmente pareces muy dedicada a tu proyecto, con tu vestido negro escotado, tu libreta, tu cronometro y todo. Pero de verdad si realmente quieres aprender de sexo vas a tener que conseguirte una persona que te enseñe, de sexo no sirve de nada que te la pases anotando todo lo que sucede en esa libreta que tienes si es que aún no lo has sentido.

Mi cara de sorpresa y desconcierto lo dijo todo, bueno tenia a mi pareja a Sofía, estábamos casadas hace mucho tiempo y mi vida era a su lado aunque sexualmente hablando no había nada que aprender todo era muy monótono, siempre lo mismo y las cosas no daban para que una respetada doctora como yo fuera a pedirle algo distinto, ella era una mujer casi podría decirlo frágil muy dedicada al hogar, siempre fue una chica de casa casi no salía y cuando se atrevió a confesar sus preferencias afortunadamente su familia entendió y más cuando me presento como su prometida…bueno nos casamos y ahora queremos formar un hogar, algo que es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que estar muy temprano en el hospital, como siempre tenía muchas pacientes que atender y más aún el proyecto clandestino en el que trabajaba requería mi completa entrega, aquel día como cualquier otro comenzó encontrándome con ella como siempre ahí estaba mi protegida o más bien dicho mi aprendiz, se llamaba Spencer una mujer dedicada pero bastante molesta cuando se lo proponía.

-Dios mío – se acercaba a mi mientras caminaba por el pasillo llevando unas máquinas hacia el consultorio – ¿la viste? es hermosa y la pusieron en nuestra sección esta justo saliendo del ascensor, lo cual lo vuelve muy práctico para cruzarse casualmente con ella – me sonreía, no paraba de hablar de la nueva chica era como un juguete nuevo todos estaban alborotados por su presencia – en fin como sea el rumor es que la chica nueva justo acaba de divorciarse, el ex marido lidera una banda, ella era su cantante, así que seguramente se muere por algo estable…este electroencefalógrafo no… ¿ no vas a seguir adelante con eso verdad?

Spencer conocía desde un principio sobre mi proyecto y no estaba de acuerdo ya que pensaba que estaba destinado a fracasar y no solo eso sino que esta idea que tenía acabaría con mi carrera.

-Sigo adelante y estoy por entrar a la segunda fase – respondí confiada – el apoyo a este proyecto crece cada día

-¿Apoyo de…?

-Anderson va a presentar mi propuesta al directorio, mientras tanto estoy buscando voluntarios

-Quinn te digo esto con el mayor respeto, incluso con afecto pero este estudio tuyo está condenado.

¿Quieres apostar? – le decía mientras acomodaba las maquinas.

-Anderson primero apoyaría un viaje a la Luna, de verdad primero me diría que puedo ir a la luna y me construiría un estúpido cohete para que pudiera ir.

-El proyecto se llevara a cabo en perfecto secreto

-¿En un hospital en donde no existe chismes? – sonrió - Ya ven conmigo a conocer a la chica nueva

-¿No tiene pacientes doctora Hastings? Porque con gusto puedo reasignar los suyos al doctor Evans, si es que estas muy ocupada.

-No tranquila – se disculpó – ahora vuelvo a mi oficina – y este secreto tuyo está a salvo conmigo obviamente.

-Obviamente – respondí.

Después de terminar de ordenar salí del consultorio y camine hacia recepción a dejar varios papeles, espere a que el ascensor llegara y la allí estaba ella la chica de a que Spencer tanto hablaba cabello castaño, de estatura mediana, ojos color chocolate vestía una blusa color azul y una falda negra se veía preciosa aunque no logre describirla bien, y si me quede mirándola un momento…la verdad era una mujer muy hermosa.

-Doctora Fabray – me decía mi secretaria volviéndome a la realidad.

-Las entrevistas que pidió parecen ser candidatas a secretarias – me veía confundida, habíamos llegado a mi oficina y me dispuse a ordenar un poco mis cosas – o bien estamos agregando personal a nuestras oficinas o estoy siendo reemplazada. ¿Le importaría aclarar el asunto?

-El trabajo ha cambiado señorita Horchow.

-¿Por qué no sería adecuada para este nuevo trabajo?

-Porque tengo un nuevo estudio en la puerta uno que requiere una secretaria que no sea impresionable.

-Crecí en una granja. He decapitado gallinas

-Y no lo dudo señorita…y además puedo imaginarlo – decía mientras me acomodaba mi ropa después de quitarme mi bata.

-¿Pero alguna vez vio a una de esas gallinas fingir un orgasmo? Pero aún más importante ¿sabe usted porque una mujer fingiría un orgasmo? Porque esa es una de las preguntas que espero responder. Este nuevo trabajo requiere tomar nota de historias sexuales con íntimo y explicito detalle. Y para ser honesto usted no parece el tipo de mujer que se vería acomoda con una tarea así.

-No sé qué tipo de mujer podría. No sé qué tipo de mujer podría mantener la cabeza en alto en la iglesia cada domingo sabiendo que paso toda la semana hablando ¡porquerías! - me gritaba muy incomoda.

-Ciencia – la corregí.

-Póngale el nombre fino que quiera, arreglare el primer turno de entrevistas para mañana mismo – me decía muy escandalizada.

-Gracias señorita – trate de agradecerle pero salió muy enojada de mi oficina – Horchow.

Bueno era comprensible su disgusto la señorita Horchow era como la mayoría de mujeres del país, reservada y con Dios como su mayor confidente acudía a la iglesia sin falta y con una moral intachable nunca aprobó mi vida con mi esposa, pero la respetaba, pero bueno al parecer había llegado a su límite.

Pero era mi investigación, algo que revolucionaria la medicina para siempre y es que al fin podría poner al servicio del mundo una investigación sobre un tema tan amplio, complejo y fascinante como el sexo.

Seamos sinceros quien no tiene curiosidad y yo estaba dispuesta a despejar esas dudas, a comprender como el cuerpo humano reacciona ante estímulos y sensaciones.


	2. Chapter 2: Una caja de sorpresas

**Primero aclarar que no será gip, ya que no es algo que me guste mucho y no podría adaptarlo. También de seguro actualice cada dos o tres días todo esto si recibo su apoyo así que díganme si continuo o no, muchas gracias por todo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2. UNA CAJA DE SORPRESAS.<em>**

Eran las siete de la noche lo que significaba que al fin mi turno había terminado me puse mi abrigo y Salí de mi oficina, agarre mi cartera y camine hacia el ascensor inevitablemente mi mirada se direcciono hacia donde la había visto aquella nueva chica en el hospital y ahí estaba, pero lamentablemente para mí no estaba sola, Spencer estaba allí conversando con ella, sonriéndole y ayudándola a colocarse el abrigo. No quise mirar más y me dirigí a mi auto en mi casa me esperaba mi esposa así que no debía perder el tiempo en preocuparme por absurdos.

Llegue a casa y el toca discos estaba encendido el olor a comida era exquisito, me acerque a la cocina para mirar que había en el horno y un rico suflé se encontraba horneándose.

-Quinn – escuche que me llamaban – hoy llegaste a tiempo – decía Sofía mostrándome una botella en sus manos, eso solo es motivo para celebrar – me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios.

-La velas suelen significa invitados – tome la botella de vino en mis manos.

-Esta noche no – me respondió ella retirándose el delantal que llevaba – esta noche solo somos las dos.

-¿Te tomaste la temperatura?

-Si claro.

-Bueno eso no significa que tengas que hacer un suflé.

-Vamos es romántico es de chocolate – me sonrió – el chocolate hace que la gente se sienta bien.

Hace mucho tiempo tratábamos de tener un hijo y siendo la inseminación artificial nuestra mejor aliada, pues las posibilidades se nos escapaban, Sofía no lograba embarazarse y el tratamiento funcionaba mejor si ella estaba excitada

Así que subimos a la habitación y me empecé a quitar mi ropa, la verdad es que el sexo no debía ser así de planificado pero teníamos que hacerlo sino queríamos que el tratamiento volviera a fracasar, más bien era excitarla para que pudiéramos realizar la inseminación una vez más.

Entre al dormitorio y me comencé a sacar mi ropa, todo debía estar en orden así empecé a doblar mi vestido, odiaba las arrugas en mi ropa, me senté un momento y suspire, afuera me estaba esperando Sofía, así que camine lentamente hacia ella, dormíamos en camas separadas, decían que eso ayudaba al matrimonio, bueno no sé quién demonios dijo eso pero de todas formas lo hacíamos camine hacia ella y me sonrió. Me senté a su lado y me quite los aretes ella llevaba un conjunto azul claro que me permita ver sus piernas.

-Una plegaria rápida primero – me dijo sonriente y junto sus manos para comenzar a rezar – querido señor tráenos a ese bebe que desde ya queremos y adoramos – decía ante mi cara de sorpresa – amen.

Después ella se acercó a besarme, no estaba nada excitada mi cara era de completo cansancio no se de a poco iba perdiendo el interés ahora lo que único que me interesaba era tener un hijo así que cuando el beso se iba haciendo más apasionado la detuve. Si lo se mi vida sexual apesta.

-Quinn ¿Qué ves cuando me miras?

-Amor – dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Puede ser que nuestro matrimonio no atravesaba el mejor momento ni que las cosas con ella funcionaban a la perfección pero de verdad, era lo que veía, el más puro y sincero amor.

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad Spencer y la chica nueva llegaban a casa, Spencer se había ofrecido a traerla sin ningún problema además así aprovechaba para conocerla mejor, se llamaba Rachel Berry y si tenía dos hijos, era extremadamente bella y eso cautivaba a Spencer.<p>

Llegaron al lugar indicado y ella bajo del auto para ayudar a Rachel el acompaño hacia la puerta.

-Esta es mi tarjeta – decía Spencer mi trabajo me obliga a tener una para cualquier emergencia, el número de mi hogar esta atrás…mi hogar vacío…mi triste hogar en donde nadie me espera.

-Pues yo sí, tengo dos chicos esperándome

-Bueno – sonrió – quizás ¿tus niños son amistosos?, porque quizás me tengan lastima y me inviten a pasar

-Le agradezco que me haya traído en el auto doctora Hastings – le sonreía ante las ocurrencias.

-Spencer – la corrigió.

-Spencer

-Entiendo que quieres que no te moleste más

-No en realidad tengo ganas de conocerte – digo tranquilamente –quizás lleguemos a ser amigas.

- Si – suspiro.

-Solo tengo espacio en mi vida para eso en este momento

-Debo parecer una idiota pero la verdad es que, todo lo que pude pensar mientras manejaba a casa era en besarte – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de Rachel

-Bueno los amigos pueden besarse – dijo confiada antes de que Spencer se marchara, provocando la sonrisa inmediata de la chica.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día y mi trabajo volvía a su rutina llegue al hospital como siempre muy temprano y al entrar me encontré con Spencer quien me abordo rápidamente<p>

-Fue como algo de película – decía emocionada – de esa clase de películas, primero me da ese discurso de que seamos amigas y luego cuando logro reaccionar me invita a pasar y me empieza a tocar como nadie lo había hecho nunca, ahí mismo en el sofá

-Allí abajo – me decía señalándome sus partes íntimas.

-Ya se lo que es Spencer – decía irritada por la conversación mientras entrabamos a mi oficina

-Es increíble, eso es lo que es.

-Fue tan sexy, dios mío – continuaba diciéndome – pero ¿Qué significa?

-¿Que significa un toqueteo?

-Ok de acuerdo ¿Quién le importa que significa o por qué lo hizo? Aunque creo que es un bicho rara elegante y astuta a la vez la que entrega ese tipo de cosa, todo lo que sé es que voy a casarme con esa mujer

-Adelante – entraba una enfermera – código azul en emergencias doctora Fabray, cesárea desangrándose

-Prepárese para asistir doctora Hastings

Rachel se encontraba ya instalada en su nuevo puesto de trabajo pero aun había cosas que necesitaba aprender y para eso había sido asignada una secretaria del hospital para que pudiera orientarla un poco más

-Aquí están las listas de los pacientes el doctor Philips insiste en que estos archivos se mantengan separados de los pacientes del pabellón que son pacientes que llegan sin cita previa y suelen ser pobres. El doctor Hunt quiere que todos sus archivos se mantengan almacenados

-Bien necesito una guía – decía Rachel - era su primera semana en aquel hospital y había miles de cosas por hacer, por aprender y era un completo caos ya que de a poco debía irse acostumbrando a su nueva vida – necesito saber el nombre de todos los doctores – le pedía a la chica asignada para ayudarla en lo que necesitara – sus departamentos, sus títulos

-Sus manías, sus ingresos, sus estados civiles, su disponibilidad a pesar de sus estados civiles – reía la chica.

-Por ejemplo – se rio la morena –si quisiera saber un poco más de la doctora Hastings

-Tendrías que fijarte en obstetricia – le mostraba un gran libro con toda la información.

-Doctora Hastings compañera de primer año de ginecología, es una de las cachorritas jóvenes del hospital.

-¿Y su jefe es…?

-Doctora Quinn Fabray, es como el macho alfa de una manada – se rió – bueno la hembra, pero es la que maneja todo aquí en cuanto a la medicina femenina se refiere

-Si voy detrás de ti – decía Spencer y entrando a toda prisa al lugar en donde se encontraba Rachel para que la acompañara – ven te voy a mostrar algo increíble a tu chica en acción.

Lo único que quería Spencer era impresionar a la chica, quería que se diera cuenta de que ella era alguien que valía la pena, así que la mejor forma de mostrárselo era invitarla a presenciar una cirugía.

Nos dirigimos hacia el quirófano en donde ya estaba todo listo solo nos colocamos nuestras protecciones e ingresamos, no podía pensar en nada mas, la medicina era mi pasión, lo que más amaba en la vida de hecho toda mi vida giraba en cuanto a la medicina así que cuando habían casos como este me comprometía al máximo posible

-Ha perdido mucha sangre doctora

-¿Cuánto lleva en la mesa? – pregunte.

-98 minutos aproximadamente doctora

-¿Cuántas botellas?

-Cuatro

-Dos más por favor de 500 CC. Cada una – le ordenaba a la enfermera – y tengan otra preparada, ritmo cardiaco.

-140

¿Cuál es su presión?

-70 sobre palpitaciones.

¿Cuál de ustedes genios es su doctor? – pregunte molesta al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba la paciente.

-Está en el pabellón para gente pobre doctora

Así es existía una separación entre la gente con dinero que podía costearse los tratamientos sin ninguna dificultad y otro pabellón en donde la gente sin recursos acudía de urgencia, era la manera que tenía la sociedad de mostrar quien era quien, no es algo que me agrade, de hecho siempre he pensado que no debería ser así, pero lamentablemente yo no estoy para eso, sino para hacer simplemente mi trabajo cuando me necesitan y donde sea.

-Para empezar no le sacaron toda la placenta, 12 paquetes de gasas

-Ya use doce – me respondía la enfermera.

-Pues use más y un bisturí numero 5…sutura

La escena era muy impactante la sangre, gasas, bisturís y demás instrumentos para la cirugía impactarían a cualquiera y al levantar mi mirada la vi, era ella la chica nueva está allí mirándome asombrada, me dio gusto verla no negare que me parecía una mujer muy bella y escuchar a la idiota de Spencer hablar de sus encuentros sexuales me molestaba ya que parte de mi quería ser esa persona con la que ella hiciera todas esas cosas.

No puedo decir que la vi por minutos más bien fueron segundos en los que nuestras miradas se conectaron, estaba asombrada, y parte de mi ego aumento más al saber que era por mí. Era realmente bella aun no sabía su nombre, pero no puedo negar que era una mujer cautivante.

* * *

><p>Después de aquel incidente todos volvieron a sus puestos habituales pero Rachel quedo impactada, más bien impresionada por el trabajo de Quinn, era única en acción su fuerte era la medicina y con ello había conseguido llamar la atención de la morena.<p>

- Voy a llevar esto en mi descanso – decía Rachel recogiendo varios papeles de su mesa

- Deja que los mensajeros se ocupen de eso – le decía una secretaria.

Quinn había terminado de cambiarse después de la cirugía y se dirigió a su oficina, y allí estaba ella la chica nueva que tanto le había atraído dejando papeles a su secretaria, se detuvo un momento y luego entro al lugar

-Doctora Fabray no nos han presentado aún – dijo la morena muy confiada.

-¿Esta aquí para la entrevista o por algún otro asunto? – la miro muy seria.

-¿Me puede hacer un lugar ahora? – no contesto a ninguna de las preguntas y fue directa.

Bien su seguridad me sorprendió era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y bueno, yo no pude negarme y la invite a pasar a mi oficina, no sabia que estaba postulando par a el puesto de mi secretaria, y sabiendo lo que eso quería decir me ponía en una situación complicada, acceder y darle una oportunidad a la mujer con la que obviamente siento un tipo de atracción o simplemente decirle que no, pero como la ciencia va primero mi curiosidad me gano y quise descubrir que sorpresas me esperaban con esa chica

-Estoy segura de que parece un poco ortodoxo haber pasado de cantante de un club nocturno a secretaria – me miraba al ver que leía con sorpresa su curriculum – pero le puedo asegurar que soy capaz, organizada soy la persona más trabajadora que ha conocido.

-¿educación medica?

-Estuve en Dryru College

-¿Estudiando?

-Música – volvía a sorprenderme, la verdad es que no dejaba de hacerlo.

-¿Así que se graduó de licenciada en arte?

-En realidad el casamiento interfirió antes de que pudiera graduarme. Pero estoy inscrita en clases ahora aquí en la Universidad de Washington, tendré mi título para fin de año.

-¿De?

-Ciencias…ciencias del…comportamiento.

Bien ahora sabia que se llamaba Rachel Berry, y dios mio era una mujer cautivante pero debía seguir seria confiada en mi no mostrar debilidad con ella sino estaría perdida.

-¿Interferencia? No se quería casar – es verdad tenia curiosidad de saber más de su vida privada y esa era la perfecta oportunidad de averiguarlo.

-¿estamos hablando de mis maridos otra vez? – me miro sorprendida.

-¿Así que hay más de uno? – lo ven una caja de sorpresas, eso era esa chica.

-Dos, me detuve en dos.

-Entonces el primer casamiento fue por interferencia, el segundo ¿fue por?

-Niños, tengo dos hijos un niño y una niña.

-Eso es inusual

-Creo que es estadísticamente el promedio.

-Es inusual que no se haya casado por amor, en ninguno de los dos matrimonios.

-Usted está rodeada de mujeres, así que puede responder eso mejor que yo.

-Siento curiosidad por lo que usted pueda decirme

-Bueno los test de amas de casa dicen que las mujeres se casan por amor. Pero yo creo que las mujeres suelen confundir lo que es el amor con lo que es la atracción física.

-Sexo.

-Sí, las mujeres suelen pensar que el amor y el sexo son la misma cosa, pero no tienen que serlo ni siquiera tienen que ir juntas, el sexo por si solo puede ser muy bueno mientras que el amor…

-No creo haber escuchado jamás a una mujer expresar una opinión así

-No es una teoría que saque a relucir en ocasiones sociales. Usted es una doctora…creo adivinar que no se incomoda con facilidad…. ¿Ella sobrevivió? ¿La mujer de la cirugía hoy?

-Sí. Claro que si

-¿Habría muerto sino la hubiera intervenido?

-Si

-Entonces la envidio – la mire fijamente – ese es un día bien aprovechado – me sonrió – bien me tengo que ir son muy estrictos con el tema de mi descanso – se levantó llevándose sus papeles.

-Dado que usted saco el tema del sexo – fui directa

-En realidad fue usted.

-¿Por qué una mujer fingiría un orgasmo?

-Para que el hombre llegue al clímax rápidamente, así la mujer puede volver a lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

De acuerdo Rachel era una mujer única, nadie jamas me hubiera hablado con tanta franqueza y seguridad, puede que ser que aun no supiera nada del sexo pero esa mujer parecía entenderlo un poco mejor que yo.


	3. Chapter 3: Confianza

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Dejen sus comentarios gracias por todo.**

**3. CONFIANZA**

Después de aquella platica Rachel salió a toda prisa de la oficina de Quinn, había mentido y descaradamente, no estaba estudiando absolutamente nada pero si quería trabajar a su lado debía impresionarla así que su principal problema ahora era inscribirse en alguna carrera, así que bajo rápidamente hacia el despacho de la Universidad de Washington para inscribirse en algo, ya que no estaba dispuesta a perder esa oportunidad.

- Sé que es tarde, pero necesito matricularme en algunas clases...Introducirme en el sistema, registrarme oficialmente como estudiante. He estado pensando que lo que desearía estudiar podría ser herencia versus educación. Hace poco leí un artículo al respecto. Lo encontré muy útil.

-No ofrecemos eso como una licenciatura – le decía la secretaria que aceptaba las inscripciones muy seria.

-Bueno, no como una licenciatura, necesariamente. Pero debe estar en el departamento de la ciencia de la conducta o algo así – ya le había dicho a Quinn una carrera en específico así que ahora debía buscar algo que se le asemejara sino quería ser descubierta.

-No tenemos un departamento de ciencia de la conducta – le volvía a contestas muy seria y algo enfadada por la presencia de la chica.

- Bueno...El artículo era muy interesante. Me hizo ver a mis propios hijos desde una nueva perspectiva – trataba de justificarse.

- ¿Mi consejo? – Le dijo cansada de escuchar las excusas que ponía la morena - Váyase a casa con sus hijos y averigüe qué es lo que quiere realmente.

-Quiero un título. En una materia interesante... en algo importante – le contesto muy segura.

-Cuando yo tenía su edad, pensaba que mis hijos eran lo más importante – volvía a atacarla a lo que Rachel solo sonrió y le contesto.

-¿Tienen un departamento de sociología?- le pregunto muy segura de sí misma y la mujer asentó con la cabeza – Bueno, quiero que me matricule en el departamento de sociología como una licenciatura en estudio. Ahora.

En una sociedad muy machista y conservadora aún era mal visto que las mujeres aspiraran a altos cargos o a estudios universitarios, por ello Rachel no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por nada ni por nadie le interesaba mucho trabajar con Quinn y aún más le parecía fascinante sus nuevos estudios así que pondría todo de ella para quedarse con ese puesto…no estaba sola tenia a sus hijos y ahora debía salir adelante por ellos.

Aquella noche Quinn tenía una reunión con Blaine para conversar sobre su proyecto, todo estaba en juego con eso, necesitaba el respaldo de él o estaría perdida así que muchas cosas dependían de su decisión pero claro, sabía que nada sería fácil.

-Te prometí que presentaría esto a la junta, pero eso fue antes de leerlo. ¿Sabes lo que tienes aquí? – le mostraba una carpeta llena de documentos.

-Yo lo escribí para presentarlo como un estudio fisiológico – le respondía mientras Blaine continuaba caminando muy alterado por la oficina.

-Es una obscenidad, Quinn Así es como lo verán todos los miembros de la junta... Como la pornografía o la prostitución o algo igualmente depravado.

-Ni siquiera se lo has enseñado – trataba de tranquilizarse pero al parecer Blaine no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Porque yo vivo en el mundo real – le dijo muy firme.

-En donde hay toda una bibliografía de cómo nacen los niños y ni un simple estudio de cómo se conciben. Somos médicos, por el amor de Dios, y yo solo quiero responder a la pregunta... ¿Qué le ocurre al cuerpo durante el sexo?

-Usando sujetos vivos revolcándose en la cama.

- "se revuelcan" – miro confundida la rubia la expresión que usaba.

- Masturbándose – fue aún más directo para que lo entendieran.

-Monitorizados para recoger datos fisiológicos – se levantó la rubia de su silla para enfrentarlo.

-Por Dios, Quinn, ¿por qué haces esto? Tu consulta es la envidia de todos los médicos del hospital.

-Mi consulta es una puerta giratoria de lisiadas, mujeres decepcionadas, confusas, incluso torturadas por el sexo. Están desesperadas en busca de ayuda. ¿Sabes qué consejo tengo para dar? "Divórciate, acostúmbrate o comete adulterio".

-Deja que los psiquiatras ayuden a esas mujeres. ¡No es medicina!

-Es medicina, y he llegado muy lejos en esto, soy la única que lo ve. Quiero la verdad. Quiero hacerme un nombre en un territorio inexplorado. Yo...Quiero un premio Nobel.

-Entonces esta discusión ha terminado – se rio al escuchar los sueños de la rubia - Este estudio nunca será visto como ciencia auténtica y serás calificada de pervertida – arrojo la carpeta con todos los archivos bruscamente hacia la mesa - Me puedes dar las gracias más tarde por salvarte de ti mismo.

Estaba tan enfadada por la discusión que no quiso decirle nada más así que solo recogió sus papeles y salió de la oficina sin mirarlo, todo había resultado mal no tenía el apoyo de la persona más importante dentro del hospital y eso truncaba sus planes, furiosa por todo lo que había pasado se dirigió hacia su casa, realmente no quería ir pero ya tenía suficientes problemas como para preocupar a su esposa con algo más.

Allí estaba Sofía esperándola como siempre en el sofá viendo su programa de televisión favorito

-"El show de Ed Sullivan". Imagino lo que mi madre diría si pudiera ver a ese chico – le decía a la rubia mientras en la televisión se mostraba a Elvis haciendo sus ya conocidos bailes.

-Tengo que salir – le dijo suspirando y colocando sus manos en su cabeza.

-¿Ahora? La cena está en el calentador – le contesto enojada.

-Esta noche quiero mi Martini agitado por Vito.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces...

-Anderson se niega a presentar mi estudio.

-¿Qué estudio?

- Va de cómo responde el cuerpo humano a...varios estímulos físicos. No hagas que te lo explique ahora. Quiero un trago y luego otro y luego...

-Sofía – le dijo al ver que la chica se sentaba en el sofá y comenzaba a llorar - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Hace falta hablar...? Estoy cansada de sentirme fracasada en lo que más nos importa. Dos años y nada. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un bebé? ¿Por... por qué no puedo darle un hijo a la mujer que amo?

-Sofía cariño – la trato de abrazar pero ella se levantó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a Quinn en medio de la sala completamente sola y aun mas confundida, solo pudo abrir una botella y beber un gran vaso de su trago favorito, se sentía tan mal sola y muy preocupada por Sofía, era verdad mucho tiempo buscando conseguir algo que al parecer no resultaba irónico ¿verdad? La mujer que ayudaba a todo el mundo a tener una familia no conseguía hacerlo por si sola.

No podía estancarse así que su vida siguió con relativa normalidad los siguientes días primero Rachel había conseguido el puesto como su secretaria así que pronto ella se puso al corriente de todo ayudando a Quinn en su oficina.

-Mi mujer vendrá la semana que viene. Hemos decidido incluirla en los ensayos del tapón cervical. Hemos tenido gran éxito con esto y le agradecería que nos ayudara en el proceso de admisión – le pedía Quinn a la morena mientras escribía algunas cosas en su libreta.

-Por supuesto. Lo siento. Imagino lo estresante que puede ser no ser fértil.

-Para Sofía lo es…

-¿Pero no para usted? – Quinn dejo de escribir y la miro fijamente.

-Sofía tiene un tracto reproductivo incompatible con la concepción, lo cual es estresante para ella. Y ciertamente no es un secreto que la infertilidad distrae siendo a la vez infinitamente tediosa y molesta.

-Para ella.

-De todos modos, ya ayudé a otras muchas parejas a concebir. Parece imposible que no pueda ayudar a mi propia esposa.

-Sí, parece extraño. De todas maneras mi turno acabó hace una hora.

-Correcto. Puede irse. Pero no se acostumbre a un horario normal en este departamento. La reproducción es un asunto sin horarios.

-Ya le advertí que eres una traficante de esclavos – llegaba Spencer a ver a Rachel, al verla no pude evitar sorprenderme al parecer la extraña relación que ambas llevaban iba por buen camino.

-No me importan los horarios prolongados. Solo necesito hacer algunas gestiones para arreglar lo de mis hijos.

-Buen trabajo hoy – decía la rubia sin mirarla.

No, claro que no estoy celosa, es una mujer bella pero por dios no son celos, son solo ganas de saber qué es eso que vuelve loca a Spencer estos días no ha dejado de hablar de ella de como es, de la fiera que se vuelve en la cama, creo que esas palabras aun rondan en mi cabeza y es por eso que cada vez que la veo cerca me dan ganas de golpear a Spencer y decirle que se aleje de Rachel.

La morena y Spencer se dirigieron a su casa, ya era habitual los encuentros entre ambas eran ocasionales, y es que Spencer estaba encantada con la personalidad de la chica y más aún en como la hacía sentir en la cama, antes de ella las cosas eran muy monótonas pero poco a poco y gracias a ella iba descubriendo un mundo de placer inimaginable.

Apenas habían llegado a la casa subieron hacia la habitación y se desnudaron, cada vez que lo hacían Rachel le enseñaba cosas distintas a Spencer, cada sensación era nueva a pesar de que ella había estado con chicas antes ninguna como Rachel, ella se movía como una experta en la cama y realmente ambas lo disfrutaban cada caricia y cada roce era un placer, nunca pensó llegar a tener tantos orgasmos en una sola noche pero a su lado se había equivocado.

-No, no, no, no, no. No, teníamos un trato. Teníamos un trato – le decía la morena ambas se encontraban completamente desnudas en su cama besándose apasionadamente, el sexo era así con ella mucha pasión y sensaciones completamente nuevas, el cuerpo de la morena era una obra de arte sus largas piernas eran su mejor atributo además de sus pechos completamente erectos mostrando la excitación que sentía

-Pero nunca lo he hecho antes – protestaba la chica mientras Rachel se colocaba encima de ella y la continuaba besando, paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica no podía estar quieta tenerla allí desnuda era mismo cielo.

-¿Hice lo necesario para hacerte gozar? ¿Sí? Entonces haz lo mismo conmigo – susurro en frente de sus labios

-Pero, no se…es que no se…es extraño pero contigo me siento sin experiencia

-¿Es eso lo que te enseñaron en la facultad de medicina? – le sonreía mordiéndose el labio

-No encuentro a la facultad muy útil ahora mismo – volvió a besarla apasionadamente

-Confianza, doctora. Esa es la clave.

-Confianza – le susurro y se volvió a voltear teniendo a Rachel bajo de ella, entonces comenzó a besar su cuello, de a poco iba bajando dejando besos en sus pechos, en su marcado abdomen mientras la morena la observaba como llegaba hasta el lugar que quería, al sentir sus labios en su centro no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar el contacto…

-Oh, Dios mío. Esto es incluso más sexy – murmuraba mientras seguía jugando con el centro de la chica, dando suaves lamidas y besándola.

-Cállate, Spencer – protesto en medio de gemidos

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate.

¿Demasiada conversación? – se incorporó volviendo a apoyarse en el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a sus labios y besarla.

-Está bien.

- Está bien.

- ¿De verdad?

-Quiero más. Más.

-Eres la más bella criatura que he visto nunca – susurro antes de volver a recorrer el cuerpo de Rachel rápidamente con besos quería volver a su centro la sensación que habían experimentado era única así que Spencer se dirigió hacia aquella zona jugando con su lengua mientras Rachel arqueaba su espalda y gemía de placer

Y de eso se trataba de confianza, de no tener miedo a experimentar o probar cosas nuevas, probablemente no todo el mundo está dispuesto a dejar a un lado los tabúes sociales pero Rachel no era como todos, ella tenía sus ideas claras y lo que pensaba o como actuaba no era problema de nadie, y eso la llevaba a vivir un mundo fascinante de sensaciones.

-Por supuesto, no admití que no tengo ni idea de lo que es un tampón cervical – le comentaba Rachel después de terminar su sesión de sexo.

-Es un dispositivo que inventó la misma Fabray. Básicamente es un capuchón de goma que recoge el esperma defectuoso y lo sitúa en el mismo cérvix.

-¿Esperma "defectuoso"?

-Bueno los donantes que han querido ayudar a Fabray han sufrido ese problema, además no admite que ella no quiere embarazarse, tampoco es que pueda claro – comentaba la chica mientras continuaba besando las espalda de Rachel.

-No. No. Me lo dijo ella en persona. Su esposa es la que tiene problemas.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal. Quiero a Quinn. Me ha enseñado muchísimo. Me apoyó mucho como residente. Se lo debo todo, en serio. Pero su ego...No hay manera de que la gran Quinn Fabray vaya a admitir que ella no puede tener hijos.

-Has mirado su ficha – la miro sorprendida.

Quinn se había hecho estudios como era lo recomendado, al saber que Sofía no se quedaba embarazada decidió hacerse los estudios que demostraban que ella no iba a poder embarazarse.

-Estaba allí. Espero que la bata de laboratorio oculte el hecho de que voy a estar usando la misma ropa dos días seguidos.

-Spencer Dije que podríamos ser amigas. Y lo dije de verdad.

-Eso no presagia nada bueno – suspiro.

-No, es que sería...Sería desconcertante para mis hijos e incómodo para nosotros que te quedaras.

-Así que no voy a pasar la noche aquí. Me estás echando.

-Puedo hacer café para el camino.

-Café. No, gracias – fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y recoger sus cosas.

Si la confianza era esencial pero también lo era mantener las reglas del juego claras, eran amigas y eso siempre fue algo que Rachel tuvo muy claro pero al parecer Spencer no.


	4. Chapter 4

Mil disculpas por no actualizar pero perdí lo que había avanzado y me toco volver a escribir así que lo lamento por esa razón el fin de semana actualizare dos capítulos seguidos

ACLARACION NO ES UN FIC GIP.

4. FANTASTICO

Un nuevo día en el hospital comenzaba y Quinn tenía miles de cosas por hacer pero Spencer estaba allí con ella ayudándola con el caso, lo malo era que no dejaba de hablar de Rachel, la rubia lo soportaba pero realmente le molestaba escuchar las cosas que decía.

-No se trata de que yo la presione a hacerlo. De hecho, ella me presiona a mí

-Qué traumático para ti. – Señalo hacia la radiografía que estaba analizando - Tejido cicatrizal en la pared anterior.

-Y es como...El tipo de sexo que tienes cuando estás casado. O en la luna de miel, supongo. O como tener sexo con una prostituta. No es que yo haya estado alguna vez con una prostituta, pero...Jesús. Necesito tu ayuda.

-La señora May necesita mi ayuda. La señora May quiere un bebé y, por lo que veo, le doy un 10 por ciento de posibilidades.

-Quizás puedas quitar las lesiones quirúrgicamente. Quinn, estoy enamorada de ella. No sé qué hacer.

-Sería malísima haciendo de Cupido – negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Pero ves a Rachel todos los días. Quizás podrías hablarle bien de mí.

-¿Y así las dos quedamos como si tuviéramos 12 años?

-Estoy loca por ella, me está matando es decir, ¿qué quiere?

-¿Qué quiere la mujer con la que te estás acostando? El acertijo mismo de la vida no llega ni cerca del insondable misterio de esa pregunta.

No quería ser su cupido era ridículo y la verdad no era nada buena para eso, estaba cansada de toda la situación pero si algo había que rescatar de todo eso era lo intrigante que era Rachel para ella, cada cosa que escuchaba la dejaba más intrigada de conocer pero debía mantener distancia, no quería arruinar nada y además tenía mucho que perder si lo hacia

-Vamos a empezar con los formularios de ingreso. El procedimiento en sí mismo viene más tarde – decía Rachel quien se encontraba ayudando a la chica de Quinn en el consultorio de la rubia.

-Estar con Quinn frecuentemente se parece a un deporte espectáculo. Quiero decir que atraes atención lo quieras o no.

-Podemos sentarnos ahí, como dos amigas, y llenar los formularios. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. ¿Qué le parece? – La llevo a la sala de consulta en donde se colocó una bata blanca para prepararse para el procedimiento - Hay revistas, un almohadón. Ayuda si te lo pones bajo las rodillas.

-Ha sido usted tan amable, señorita Berry.

-Llámeme Rachel – le sonrió.

-Le diré a mi Quinn que eres su nueva arma secreta, Rachel – sonrió y se recostó en la camilla.

Rachel suspiro era un poco raro tenerla allí por un lado Quinn le llamaba mucho la atención así que no quería incomodarla así que le brindo la mejor atención posible, estaba consciente de que ambas llevaban una relación muy fuerte así que no estaba dispuesta a estropear nada.

Salió directo hacia su escritorio y encontró a una chica sentada fumando un cigarrillo.

-La doc quería que yo fuera la última esta noche – le dijo tratando de apagar su cigarrillo.

-Claro – respondió algo desconcertada no era una chica común más bien algo desaliñada con un abrigo color rojo y un maquillaje extravagante.

-Santana López – dijo antes de que la morena le preguntara algo

-Veo que ya empezó con los formularios de ingreso.

-Solo la parte del nombre y la dirección. Las otras preguntas, las puede responder usted – se levantó se su silla y le devolvió la hoja con los registros.

-Las otras preguntas son su historia médica.

-¿Qué tal si yo hablo y usted escribe?

-De acuerdo. Empecemos con infertilidad.

-¿Qué significa? – la miro bastante confundida.

-Significa, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo tratando de quedar embarazada? ¿Alguna vez estuvo embarazada? ¿Tiene usted un historial de abortos naturales?

-Me tuve que "encargar" de tres embarazos, si usted me entiende. Hace dos años, me hice ligar las trompas – mientras le decía eso Quinn entro al consultorio rápidamente.

-Por favor ponga a la Srta. López en la habitación cinco. Dígale a la doctora Hastings que me vea en mi sala de consulta – dijo la rubia.

-El tapón es pequeño, pero a veces ponerlo puede ser un poco incómodo. Un agudo pellizco, aparentemente.

-Bueno, tú me dirás cuando haya pasado.

-No seré el que lo ponga. Va en contra del protocolo del hospital tratar a un miembro de la familia.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa el protocolo?

-Te dejo seguir las reglas así yo las puedo romper. ¿No es ese el trato? – le sonrió a su chica para tratar de calmarla.

-Cuidado, Quinn. Cuidado con hacerme parecer la aburrida – la miro fijamente y muy seria.

-Tú eres la dura, Sofía. Creo que ya lo sabemos desde hace rato – tomo de su mano.

- Señora Masters – entro Spencer.

-Eso debe querer decir que te corresponden los honores, Spencer Quédate un minuto, Quinn ¿puedes? – la miraba muy asustada mientras la rubia solo sonreía para tratar de que se calmara.

- Tengo una paciente esperándome, - se acercó a ella - pero voy a ver cómo sigues más tarde – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó dejando a Sofía intranquila.

-Nadie puede reemplazar a su marido. Pero hice esto muchas veces, y hasta ahora, sin una sola queja. Acérquese hasta el borde para mí.

Era complicado Quinn tenía que aprovechar su tiempo libre para trabajar en su proyecto pero además debía estar al pendiente de su chica pero como siempre gano su trabajo, de esa forma dejo solas a Sofía en el consultorio junto a Spencer para que comenzaran un nuevo tratamiento de fertilidad.

Camino hacia otro consultorio que había sido equipado con las cosas que necesitaría para la prueba allí estaba ya lista Santana.

-Entonces soy tu primer conejillo de indias

-Mi primer conejillo de indias fue el segundo año de mis estudios médicos. Luego vinieron los conejos. Pero sí, usted es mi primer sujeto humano en el día uno de mi nuevo estudio. Aprecio mucho que venga.

-Usted paga – Santana estaba acostada en la camilla ya colocada su bata, pero estaba descubierto su pecho dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo mientras Quinn colocaba los cables para monitorear sus reacciones - Mi madre siempre dijo que terminaría en la silla eléctrica.

-Por algo los franceses la llaman "la petite mort".

-¿Tenemos todo lo necesario?

-Electrocardiograma, electroencefalograma.

-¿Vibrador? Usted no me dijo nada de un vibrador.

-Por eso te sigo diciendo que necesitas una compañera mujer.

-Estoy trabajando en ello.

-¿Al menos tienes revistas?

-Tengo... para hombres.

-De acuerdo.

-Con fotos de mujeres.

- Bien.

- Desnudas.

-Mejor todavía.

- Cuando tengo sexo en mi tiempo libre, tengo sexo con mujeres. Con Britt, de hecho. Britt es mi amante. Así que, ¿quién es tu amante? Seguro amas a alguien.

Claro que la intrigo no sabía que Santana era lesbiana nunca le había comentado nada al respecto así que su cara de sorpresa dijo todo, pero era la única persona dispuesta a ayudarla en su proyecto así que no debía quejarse por nada.

- Estoy casado.

- ¿Eso es una respuesta?

-Eso es mi vida personal que no le interesa ni a usted ni a nadie más. Voy a traerle esas revistas.

Era un tema incomodo tomando en cuenta que las cosas con su chica no andaban bien así que salió rápidamente del lugar y recordó que tenía varias revistas para hombres que podía usar con Santana, camino hacia el pasillo y abrió el armario que contenía las revistas las saco una por una sin percatarse de que detrás de ella Rachel la miraba muy intrigada por lo que la rubia hacia

- La señorita López es una paciente.

-Aprendí hace mucho a no juzgar. Pero me cae bien su esposa. – le dijo y la rubia se detuvo a mirarla - Y está al fondo del pasillo, haciéndose un tratamiento de infertilidad, por lo cual todo esto parece un poco insensible por parte de usted, si se me permite la franqueza.

-La próxima vez que sea franca, quizás también quiera estar en lo cierto. La contraté porque necesito una asistente y porque sospecho que usted tiene un talento especial para este trabajo. Dicho eso, si usted está incómoda, con lo que estoy haciendo aquí, dígalo ahora, y puedo hacer otros planes.

-No estoy segura de qué es lo que está haciendo.

-Estoy conectando a la señorita López para monitorear su pulso, su ritmo cardíaco y sus ondas cerebrales para iluminar a mis pacientes y a la comunidad general, sobre qué le sucede al cuerpo durante la estimulación sexual y el orgasmo. Las revistas son para ayudar con la parte de la estimulación, porque, y esto - señalo las revistas - yo no lo sabía, la señorita López prefiere mujeres, lo cual, siendo franca, me preocupa ya que puede, de hecho, distorsionar los datos.

-¿Por qué distorsionaría los datos? ¿Acaso un orgasmo no es un orgasmo?

-Esa es una de las tantas preguntas que espero responder. Pero como es mi único sujeto, la verdad que no tengo elección, sea cual sea su orientación. Entonces, ¿le interesa el trabajo o no?

-No estoy segura de por qué me eligió.

-Instinto.

-Aun cuando no tengo un título universitario ni sé nada de anatomía o biología.

-Puedo enseñarle.

-Si eligiera una doctora mujer, ella ya sabría todo eso.

- Una doctora mujer nunca querría poner su carrera en riesgo con un tema tan espinoso.

-¿Usted está arriesgando la suya?

-El estudio no está aprobado. Así que, sí...Mi carrera está en riesgo. Pero voy a proceder con ello de todas maneras.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

La sonrisa de la rubia lo dijo todo había logrado convencer a Rachel de unirse a su trabajo y estaba feliz y muy satisfecha quería tenerla en su equipo de investigación así como lo había dicho la había elegido por instinto Rachel no era como las demás chicas, era mucho más interesante e intrigante definitivamente quería tenerla a su lado, claro dejando de lado el hecho de que era sumamente atractiva, era la mujer que necesitaba a su lado.

Rachel estaba dispuesta a ayudar así que se puso en la tarea de buscar candidatas para las pruebas quería ayudar y se le ocurrió contarle algo a una persona que de seguro iba a ayudar la chica que la había ayudado a organizarse en el trabajo Kitty Wilde, sabía que ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarla claro siempre y cuando la morena utilizara las palabras adecuadas para convencerla

-Pero te habrá dado detalles.

-Bueno, sí. Pero es confidencial. Dijo que solo podía hablar de ello con las mujeres que quisieran ser voluntarias.

-Voluntarias... ¿para qué?

-El estudio es acerca del sexo...Cosas que siempre sospechamos pero que nunca se han probado científicamente. Estamos abriendo todo un mundo nuevo. Marcando terreno. Muy excitante, especialmente para las mujeres. Será probablemente el cambio más grande en la vida de las mujeres desde el derecho a votar.

- ¿En serio?

Con eso la había convencido ya tenía una candidata nueva para los estudios y sabía que eso sería una de las mejores noticias para Quinn, después del almuerzo volvió a su trabajo pero estaba muy ansiosa por contarle a las rubia, así que cuando vio a Quinn en los pasillos se apresuró a alcanzarla y con una sonrisa en sus rostro le dijo.

-Nuestra nueva voluntaria empieza mañana.

Pues si eso era eficiencia y con ello estaban listas para empezar con aquel proyecto.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo el lugar los aparatos y sobre todo la voluntaria Kitty estaba lista para ayudarlas con lo que necesitaban hacer

-Me siento afortunada de que me hayan podido hacer un lugar. Rachel me dijo que hay una gran lista de espera para voluntarios.

-Claro. Una gran lista. – Sonrió la rubia mientras la morena la ignoraba mirando los aparatos que habían en aquella sala - En cuanto a cómo vamos a proceder hoy, es importante charlar algunas reglas.

-No es necesario. Rachel ya me las explicó - le respondió muy segura y se retiró la bata que utilizaba quedando completamente desnuda ante Rachel que sonreía y Quinn que estaba sorprendida por todo.

Así que ambas comenzaron con lo que debían hacer, primero colocando los electrodos en el cuerpo desnudo de Kitty para monitorear todo lo que sucedía durante un orgasmo, después de ello dejaron a la chica en la habitación sola para que la prueba comenzara. La prueba era muy simple Kitty debía masturbarse hasta alcanzar un orgasmo y cada dato seria analizado, cada comportamiento y cada sensación merecía un estudio y eso es lo que quería hacer Quinn

-Es interesante. Viendo los datos hay un cuadro muy claro de lo que le pasa físicamente al sujeto. Pero si uno quiere responder una pregunta como "¿cómo se siente un orgasmo para una mujer?" No es tan fácil verlo en los números.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – Le preguntaba Quinn – bueno para ti ¿qué es un orgasmo?

- Si no lo has experimentado en su totalidad es como tratar de describirle la sal a alguien que nunca ha probado sal.

- He probado sal – la miro muy segura.

-No de la forma que yo he probado sal – la miro y sonrió

Sintió como una corriente eléctrica la recorría aquellas palabras no solo la dejaron impactada y muy intrigada sino que eso confirmaba que había tomado la decisión adecuada contratándola como su asistente.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo se siente un orgasmo para una mujer? - la miro mordiéndose el labio - Fantástico.


	5. Chapter 5: Interferencias

Gracias por hacerme notar los errores y es que yo nunca he escrito historias ni adaptaciones :) igual les agradezco que comenten.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: INTERFERENCIAS<p>

Quinn cada vez estaba más comprometida con el proyecto y además quería ayudar a Rachel a aprender todo lo que necesitaba saber por esa razón le pidió que fuera a cada una de las cirugías que tendría para que poco a poco se familiarizara con los términos médicos.

La rubia no podía estar más feliz finalmente las cosas parecían comenzar a tomar su camino, claro el proyecto aún no tenía el visto bueno ni la autorización pero confiaba en que mostrando los resultados de su trabajo Blaine aceptaría ayudarla con lo que necesitaba, pero obviamente esto trajo rumores en el hospital y la curiosidad de otros médicos.

Aquella mañana Rachel salía del consultorio cuando noto que un hombre estaba junto a la pared queriendo escuchar que sucedía dentro de aquel consultorio así que no dudo y se acercó a él.

- Doctor Evans, ¿puedo ayudarle? – le pregunto muy amable la morena

- No. No. Estoy bien. Solo estaba...

- Escuchando a nuestra sala de consulta.

- Hay algo de dinero cambiando de manos acerca de lo que está pasando ahí. No sé si sabía eso.

- No lo sabía – volvió a sonreírle muy tranquila

-Creo que quizás haya un decorador ahí dentro ahora mismo, moviendo muebles.

- Espero que no haya puesto demasiado dinero.

-20 dólares – le respondió.

Era obvio que la gente iba a comenzar a sospechar que algo sucedía en aquel consultorio, y los rumores corrían rápido en el hospital así que Rachel debía ser lo más precavida y discreta respecto a lo que Quinn estaba realizando.

Mientras tanto la rubia continuaba con su trabajo tenía muchas ideas y mejoras para cada aparato de monitoreo que iba a utilizar en su trabajo

- Si puedo hacer la cámara lo suficientemente pequeña, permitirá al observador presenciarlo en tiempo real.

-¿Pero se puede variar el tamaño del aparato? Porque esto se ve grande – le decía Rachel a la rubia, ambas se encontraban conversando de las ideas que tenía Quinn - Y algunas mujeres pueden hacer lugar para algo grande mucho mejor que otras, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto – le respondió la rubia y es que el aparato en el que trabajaba era un poco más especial que el resto, estaba nerviosa aquel aparato era su carta más valiosa y lo que según ella podría convencer a cualquiera de invertir en su proyecto así que decidida y confiada fue a buscar a Blaine, tenía que convencerlo todo su futuro dependía de ello.

-Pensé que ya habíamos liquidado este asunto – le contesto Blaine bastante serio.

-Estuve trabajando en esto en mi tiempo libre.

-Un hobby extracurricular, como el aeromodelismo. Quinn, dije que no. Eso significa no. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

-La parte que todavía cree que eres un científico. Todo lo que pido es que dejes de ser un administrador por cinco minutos. Deja que te muestre lo que cualquier verdadero científico mataría por ver.

Dicho esto Blaine suspiro y acepto la propuesta así que decidió acompañar a la rubia a su consultorio para que le mostrara aquel aparato del que tanto hablaba.

- Le llamamos "Ulises" – le dijo la morena sosteniendo en sus manos aquel aparato - por la película de Kirk Douglas con el cíclope gigante. – le sonrió y se lo entrego a Blaine quien muy confundido lo sostuvo en sus manos

- Inclusive ayuda con la estimulación – acoto Quinn.

Y es que "Ulises" era un aparato diseñado por Quinn muy parecido a un vibrador, su forma era obvia muy parecido a un pene, así servía como estimulante para la persona que lo iba a usar y también para recaudar datos para la rubia

-No me gusta hacia dónde va esto – le dijo Blaine sosteniendo el artefacto en sus manos.

-Diseñé a Ulises yo mismo, con iluminación de luz fría y un lente de cámara en miniatura puesto adentro. ¿Quién más está haciendo esto? Nadie. ¿Quién lo estará haciendo en cinco años? Todo el mundo.

Detrás de una cortina se encontraba Kitty lista ya para proceder con el experimento

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

-Kitty, relájate. Respira profundo. Será como las otras veces.

-Excepto que el jefe de estudios de toda la universidad me va a estar mirando.

-No. No te está mirando a ti. Está viendo ciencia – trato de tranquilizarla y al final la chica accedió y camino hacia la camilla y se colocó en posición

-El mejor asiento de la sala – dijo la rubia sentándose justo en frente de Kitty quien estaba ya acostada en la camilla con las piernas abiertas lista para que todo comenzara - Ahora bien, la paciente controla a Ulises por sí misma. Lo único que tienes que hacer es inclinarte más cerca, de esta forma, para tener la mejor vista posible a través del lente.

-Pero no muy cerca, o te va a golpear en el ojo – le advirtió Rachel a Blaine.

-Estás diciendo cuidado con el consolador.

-Imagínate que eres Sir Edmund Hillary dejando el campamento base – le dijo a Blaine la rubia al ver su cara de desconcierto por lo que tenía que hacer.

-Cuando esté lista, K... señorita.

-Gracias.

Así Kitty hizo lo mismo que en las pruebas anteriores masturbarse hasta alcanzar el orgasmo pero esta vez bajo la mirada de Blaine que aún seguía incrédulo con lo que observaba, los gemidos de la chica pronto retumbaron en la habitación dando así inicio aquella decisiva prueba, luego del ello salieron hasta el jardín del hospital a charlar de los resultados que habían obtenido

-Es...Bueno, es una hazaña notable – sonrió Blaine al recordar lo sucedido

-Por eso es hora de hacerlo público, Blaine. Hora de enviarle esta propuesta al directorio. Maldita sea. Me prometiste.

-Yo no prometí...Un estudio donde una mujer desnuda se monta en un falo mecánico!

-Lo que hemos hecho aquí es revolucionario. Sabe que sí.

-No solo la tecnología. Los nuevos datos que estamos recolectando disipan años de mitos acerca de cómo anticipa el sexo el cuerpo de una mujer – intervino Rachel muy confiada.

-Ya hemos echado por tierra varias teorías establecidas, y hemos hecho gráficos de claras etapas de respuesta sexual... cuatro en total.

-Empezamos a ver que algunas mujeres son capaces de orgasmos múltiples – acoto la morena a lo que hablaba la rubia.

-¿Por qué tu secretaria me sigue hablando?

-Ya te di mi respuesta.

-No es una que pueda aceptar.

-Le he hecho una fortuna a este hospital. Nuestra base de pacientes se ha triplicado. Estamos segundos en el ranking del país. Nuestros donantes no paran de darnos cheques, en gran parte gracias a mí. Yo nos traje a dónde estamos ahora. Y este estudio, es hacia dónde vamos. Esto es el futuro. Pero si no me vas a apoyar en esta aventura pionera, entonces encontraré otro hospital que sí lo haga.

- Es un juego peligroso el que estás jugando.

-No es un juego. Necesito una respuesta al final del día.

Sin más que decir se alejó sabiendo que era una jugada peligrosa que todo podía acabar en un solo momento pero debía arriesgarse un poco más ya había llegado demasiado lejos para retractarse ahora, así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar…

-No va a llamar – después de un largo día Quinn se encontraba en su oficina con Rachel esperando que el teléfono sonara, fue en ese momento en que la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Spencer con un vestido precioso

-Spencer, lo siento. Lo olvidé por completo – dijo Rachel al verla vestida tan elegante

-Ni siquiera estás lista – le reclamo.

-¿Esto es acerca de la cena de gala? – le pregunto Quinn Por Dios, Spencer, ve. Rachel puede ir conmigo y con Sofía, más tarde.

-Sofía ya me toleró dos veces esta semana. Seguro que quiere algo de tiempo para estar sola.

-Y yo querría una cita. Así que puedo esperar otros quince minutos – le reclamo Spencer a Quinn quien ni siquiera la miro

-Bueno, aquí tenemos para otra hora por lo menos – contesto muy enfadada.

-Nos veremos ahí, ¿está bien? – se acercó Rachel a Spencer.

-Nos vemos ahí – finalmente dijo Spencer cansada y muy enojada.

-Pensé que había terminado eso – le preguntaba Quinn a Rachel al ver que ambas chicas seguían viéndose y obviamente con algo de celos en aquellas palabras

-¿Terminado qué? Somos amigas.

-Porque nuestros estándares y nuestro profesionalismo tienen que ser irreprochables, Rachel. Ya sabe, esto no es investigación de enfermedades renales, algo que podría sobrevivir a algún incidente de escándalo dentro del departamento. Este estudio es el escándalo. Así que el menor comportamiento inapropiado podría descarrilar nuestro trabajo, todo lo que está por venir.

-Entiendo que esté mal por Anderson.

-¡No estoy hablando de Anderson! Ahora, dado que cada museo del mundo está lleno de obras de arte creadas desde este impulso básico, la mejor literatura...La música más hermosa. El estudio del sexo es el estudio del comienzo de toda vida, y la ciencia tiene la llave. Y sin embargo nos amontonamos en la oscuridad como cavernícolas llenos de vergüenza y... y... culpa... cuando la verdad es que nadie entiende el sexo. Y ahora nadie lo entenderá. Es tarde. Vamos – claro que la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento la hacía actuar de manera errónea así que finalmente se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo justa con Rachel y corrigió su error, ambas recogieron sus abrigos y cuando estaban a punto de salir el teléfono sonó

Quinn camino hacia el teléfono para contestar y sabía que era el que era Blaine quien finalmente había cedido a sus peticiones

-Fabray – contesto.

Después de aquello se dirigieron hacia la cena que tenían aquella noche todos estaban invitados y el lugar era precioso una mansión con un gusto exquisito los camareros recorrían la casa ofreciendo copas de vino y bocadillos a los invitados, como Quinn lo había dicho Rachel había ido con ella y Sofía.

La morena esta preciosa, con un vestido negro ajustado a su figura luciendo cada atributo de su cuerpo era inevitable no mirar a una mujer tan bella.

-Estoy tan contenta de que tú y Blaine se hayan reconciliado – comentaba Sofía a Rachel y a Quinn

-No fue exactamente cartas de amor y rosas. Pero Quinn puede ser muy persuasiva, ya sabes eso – le contesto la morena

-La persuadí de que este conmigo – llego Quinn y se colocó al lado de su chica.- Y ahora la estoy persuadiendo de que vaya a buscar champán así podemos celebrar.

Rachel se giró para ver la sonrisa de Quinn estaba tan hermosa y feliz aquella noche que no pudo evitar sonreír, allí estaba la rubia impecable como siempre pero mucho más animada, confiada y hermosa que nunca

-Es un buen día – le dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente Rachel estaba hermosa con un collar en su cuello que resaltaba en aquel vestido negro

-¿Lo habría hecho? – Le pregunto la morena - Quiero decir, ¿irse?

-No tengo por qué mostrar mis cartas.

-Estuve preguntando acerca de Evans Es casado, pero ha tenido affaires. Parece que las enfermeras son su debilidad.

-Quizás debería hablar con él.

-¿Usted?

- Evans es un doctor.

- Y usted también. Me abrí camino con usted bastante fácil.

-Está olvidando que yo la elegí para esto.

-Si es lo que necesita decirse a sí misma.

-Vaya de alejarlo de su esposa. Lo buscaré más tarde – le dijo Rachel alejándose de ella y se acercó a una mesa a conversar con Sofía

-Y entonces tienes que estar ahí, ya sabes, con las piernas levantadas, hasta las orejas, todo completamente expuesto. Duele, como calambres, pero peor. Me sacaron sangre tantas veces que una de mis venas se cerró.

-Sofía, todo el dolor... valdrá la pena. Lo prometo.

-La verdad...Creo que ella lo necesita más que yo. Quiero decir, no el toqueteo ni los pinchazos, por supuesto, sino el bebé. Quinn me valora. Tener una mujer lo baja a la tierra, me parece. ¿Pero un hijo? Un hijo realmente podría cambiarlo. Como sea, le molesta muchísimo, pero le pido disculpas cada día. Aquí está ella, una brillante doctora atascada con una mujer que no puede concebir.

-Volveré en un momento – no supo que contestar así que la morena se alejó de Sofía, era una mujer encantadora pero no podía concebir y todo esa situación la tenía cansada mentalmente

Rachel se alejó de Sofía y camino hacia en donde se encontraba Sam Evans, estaba solo así que podía intentar convencerlo de que entrara a participar en el proyecto. Le hizo una señal a Quinn así que ambas se acercaron al tipo.

-Usted quería saber lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto número cinco.

-Eso...Excedió mi expectativa. Me siento halagado, aunque, honestamente, no sé si podría estar ahí y, ya sabe, tocármela mientras hay gente mirando.

-No se trata de eso. Le estamos considerando para la fase de parejas – acoto Quinn

-¿Parejas? Dios mío. Mi mujer apenas me deja que la vea desnuda.

-No estamos hablando de usted y su mujer.

-Estoy reclutando varias voluntarias nuevas – intervino la morena buscando convencerlo

-¿Quiénes?

-Guardamos el anonimato de todos nuestros voluntarios. Pero ya conseguí una secretaria, y hablé con una enfermera y con la esposa de alguien de administración.

-Vamos. Solo prostitutas y estudiantes locas estarían de acuerdo con esto.

-Lo tomo como una ofensa.

-¿Te anotaste?

-Soy la socia de la doctora Fabray Si no fuera por eso, no tendría problemas con ser voluntaria.

-Todos nuestros sujetos saben que están haciendo avanzar la ciencia. Son mujeres jóvenes y atractivas. Sam, confía en mí en este punto - le pidió Quinn al ver la indecisión del chico.

-No sé. Todo el asunto parece...Navidad o algo así.

- ¡Rachel! Tengo que hablar contigo – apareció Spencer muy molesta.

-Hola, Spencer. Estamos trabajando. Sí, tu esposa me lo dijo. Tu esposa, que está sola en el bar desde hace 20 minutos.

-Volveré en un momento, caballeros. Pero, sí...Feliz Navidad para todos nosotros.

Sin más que decir se alejó junto a Spencer quien al salir de la casa el sujeto fuerte del brazo evitando así que Rachel se alejara.

-¡Spencer, suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!

-¡No! ¡Dime! ¿No puedes responder, no? ¿Cuántas veces dormimos juntos?

-Solo vuelve adentro conmigo.

-No es una pregunta tan difícil. ¿Cuántas veces me dejaste tener sexo contigo?

-No vamos a tener esta conversación en este momento.

-¿Cuándo es un buen momento, Rachel? Porque hace semanas que no te veo.

-Me ves todos los días.

-¡Qué no te veo a solas! ¡Trabajas hasta tarde todas las noches! ¡Y ahora te lleva a casa esa imbécil de recatada con la sonrisa perfecta! Paso a verte y me das una excusa idiota.

-No es una excusa. Estoy ocupada. El estudio se está expo...

-¡No me importa el estudio!

-Por favor. No hagas esto. No dejes de hablarme. Sola dímelo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Dime...

-¿Qué? ¿Decirte qué? ¿Que no me gusta que me arrastres afuera al frío, borracha y ofensiva?

-¿Por qué iba a ofenderte si solo puedo pensar en ti? Estuve en tu cama. Estuve dentro de ti. Por favor. ¿Qué no estoy haciendo? ¿O qué estoy haciendo demasiado? Ya sabes, ¿qué puedo hacer mejor?

-Spencer, por favor. Eres mi amiga.

-Oh, Por dios. No digas "amiga".

-¡Lo eres! ¡Eres mi amiga!

-Los amigos no se acuestan, Rachel. Los amantes lo hacen. La gente enamorada lo hace.

-Me importas, Spencer.

-Pero no me amas. Me haces el amor. Me dejas que te haga lo que quiera, que haga todo contigo.

-Es porque me gusta, es porque te gusta.

- Lo hago porque te amo.

-Lo lamento. Lamento que te lastimé. Nunca fue mi intención – al decir esto Spencer reacciono abofeteándola lo más duro que pudo el golpe fue directo y muy fuerte, pero la morena no se iba a quedar así y le devolvió la cachetada aún más fuerte.

-¡Es suficiente! – se apartó la morena quien sangraba por la nariz debido al golpe que recibió por parte de Spencer

-Bien. Bien. Usa el delantal, Rachel. Haz tu estudio. Juega al doctor todo lo que quieras. Al final del día, no eres más que una puta.

No dijo nada más y la dejo allí en la oscuridad con un fuerte golpe y muy dolida por todo lo que había sucedido. Al llegar a casa subió rápidamente a su habitación y se miró al espejo las huellas eran claras tenía un gran moretón en su pómulo, no podía dejar de mirarse jamás pensó que las cosas con Spencer llegarían a ese punto pero así había sucedido.

El trabajo no tenía que verse afectado con lo sucedido así que al día siguiente asistió normalmente, aquel día harían la primera práctica en parejas monitoreada

Una vez que se hayan acomodado, conectaré los cables – le explicaba Rachel a Sam y a Kitty que harían la prueba esa vez

-¿Mientras estamos ahí desnudos?

-Hay una sábana, si hay vergüenza. Vamos a ver cómo va. Es lo divertido de ser primeros.

-¡Divertido! – sonrió la chica, en ese momento entro Sam

-Hola. Gusto en conocerte. Soy... anónimo – se presentó el chico sonriente

-Qué coincidencia. Yo también soy anónimo.

-Me llevaré sus batas. Pónganse cómodos en la cama. Ahora bien, realmente no hay reglas con respecto a qué pueden y qué no pueden hacer. Simplemente necesitan atravesar las cuatro etapas para que podamos monitorear la respuesta. Empezamos con excitación.

-En marcha... – comento Sam provocando la risa de Kitty

-Luego meseta, que suele ser relaciones, pero también puede ser más juego previo. Luego la fase orgásmica...Se explica sola, me parece. Para terminar en la fase refractaria, donde los reflejos fisiológicos del cuerpo vuelven a la normalidad. Todo esto sucede muy naturalmente, así que no dejes que se te vaya muy a la cabeza.

-Muy tarde para eso – seguía diciendo el chico

-Tu otra cabeza.

-¿Y, todos los cables? – le pregunto a Rachel

-Mi consejo es que vayan despacio.

-Así es más divertido.

-Bueno, cuando estén listos.

-Tiene un moretón en la mejilla – le dijo Quinn cuando Rachel entro al cuarto en donde se monitoreaban los resultados, un cuarto oscuro que permitía ver todo lo que sucedía dentro de aquella habitación en donde se encontraban Kitty y Sam

-Cuidado con los botiquines abiertos – le respondió muy segura.

-Puedes hacer... hacer así – coloco la mano de Sam sobre su pecho, ambos se encontraban desnudos ya en la camilla.

-¿Puedo besarte? – se acercó a la chica y la comenzó a besar lentamente

-Sabes, creo que ya nos conocemos...El cumpleaños del Dr. Shaw.

-Cierto. Eras la que tenía la ropa puesta – comenzaron a reír y continuaron besándose de a poco el beso iba siendo más apasionado y Kitty se colocó sobre el chico, fue entonces cuando los gemidos se hicieron presentes mientras Rachel y Quinn observaban todo lo que pasaba.

Era algo difícil tenían que pasar aquel día viendo a aquella pareja desnuda teniendo sexo en reiteradas ocasiones, así que al terminar el día Quinn llamo a Rachel a su oficina

-Tengo una preocupación... – dijo Quinn - Sobre la posibilidad de una transferencia sexual entre nosotros y nuestros pacientes. Veremos parejas teniendo sexo, y esas parejas sabrán que las estamos viendo. Pero la probabilidad de que vayamos a transferir toda esa energía libidinosa sobre nuestros pacientes es alta.

-¿Es algo con lo que esté teniendo problemas?

-No, pero pude ver que empieza a pasar entre usted y Evans. Él estaba coqueteando con usted...

- ¿Qué?

- y usted respondió.

-Trataba de hacer que se sintiera cómodo. Estaba ahí sentado con una erección.

-Es por eso que necesitamos implementar un sistema, algo que asegure que este tipo de transferencia no tenga lugar.

-No tuvo lugar.

-Entonces no objetará a que desarrollemos un sistema que evite cualquier conflicto entre doctor y paciente.

-No tengo objeciones, pero ¿por qué no dice, directamente, lo que está tratando de decir?

-Las dos deberíamos hacer el experimento.

-¿Tener sexo con nuestros pacientes? Quinn, eso sería transferencia.

-Deberíamos hacer el experimento entre ambas. Lo he pensado cuidadosamente, y me di cuenta que es la mejor manera de asegurar la longevidad del proyecto. Tendremos el beneficio de interpretar los datos de primera mano, y además, desviará cualquier proyección inapropiada de nuestros pacientes. Mantengámoslo entre nosotros.

-¿Puedo tomarme el fin de semana para pensar en esto?

-Por supuesto.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, entonces.

-Buenas noches.

Y ahora Rachel tenía que enfrentarse a algo que no esperaba jamás pensó que Quinn iba a tener aquella idea, hacer el experimento juntas implicaba tener sexo, claro que el asunto era incomodo no solo sentía algo por la rubia aunque tal vez en ese punto no era más que atracción, pero era algo que no se lo esperaba…. Obviamente para Quinn solo era evitar las interferencias en el proyecto pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Aceptar? ¿Pero qué consecuencias le traería eso? Solo el tiempo le daría las respuestas.


	6. Chapter 6: Discreción

**_6. Discreción_**

Probablemente para Rachel fue el fin de semana más largo de su vida a cada momento pensaba en la propuesta que e había hecho Quinn aquello le había tomado por sorpresa y se sentía intranquila ¿Qué pasaba si le decía que no? ¿Perdía su trabajo? ¿Se enojaría la rubia con ella? No lo sabía y eso la angustiaba pero aún mas ¿Qué pasaba si decía que si? Bueno eso si era un completo misterio.

Aquella mañana se levantó temprano como siempre estaba sentada arreglándose, apenas se encontraba en ropa interior y se miró al espejo repitiendo nuevamente el discurso que había preparado para la rubia.

**_"-Pensé que...podríamos discutir su propuesta. Si es así como la llamamos. Me gustaría aclarar Tomé el fin de semana como dije que haría, para considerar su propuesta. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que es una solicitud irracional...De su parte. Y mi respuesta es no."_**

Supero y se terminó de arreglar bajo las escaleras y allí estaban sus dos hijos Henry un pequeño bastante inquieto que usaba lentes ya a su corta edad, y también Tess su pequeña hija desayunando.

-Ya tienes edad para servir tu cereal, Henry.

-El Capitán Kain va a mudar al prisionero número uno, Topknot al camino espacial.

-Son buenas noticias. Ambos necesitan terminar su jugo. Tess...Tú también, por favor.

Se sentó a desayunar con ellos pero no podía dejar de pensar en que aquel Lunes tendría que enfrentar a Quinn y solo se repetía las mismas palabras que había ensayado

**_"-Solo quiero... Solo quería decir gracias. Por su oferta. Su propuesta es interesante. Nosotros...En el estudio, juntos. Aunque, me pone en un curioso predicamento. Estoy intrigada y esto...El trabajo es atractivo...Relevante. Y siento que puedo hacer una contribución real..._**

**_-Sí o no, Rache. Estoy ocupada"_**

En su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de Quinn esperando una respuesta y eso la mortificaba no tenía ni idea de la reacción de la rubia pero ya no podía hacer en pocos minutos la vería.

-¡Mamá! El Sargento Baldwin Black ha traído al prisionero Topknot al final de la cámara de hierro. Mamá.

- Cariño, vamos a perder el autobús – respondía Rachel a su pequeño Henry, ya iban camino a la parada de autobuses en donde los dejaría para que fueran a la escuela

-Es por eso que van en el riel espacial. Para enfriarse. Entonces encuentran al niño Joey... Un polizón. ¿Mamá? – le reclamaba el Henry a Rachel para que le pusiera atención

-Date prisa, vamos. – Corrieron hacia el autobús - Gracias. Vamos, Tess.

-Oye, Mamá. La mejor parte es que el Capitán Kaki le da al niño Joey un arma de verdad. Estaba tratando de decirte... – dijo en niño al subir al autobús pero dejó caer todas sus historietas entonces Rachel lo ayudo a recoger todo y le dijo que subiera rápido

-Ahora yo voy a perder mi autobús, Henry Te escucho.

-De acuerdo, ten un buen día. Toma esto.

-Tú también.

Estaba tan apurada y muy nerviosa que solo quería llegar rápido y acabar con todo, dejo a sus hijos en el autobús y se marchó pero aun en su mente seguía repasando una y otra vez lo que diría y la posible reacción de Quinn

**_"-Pensé en su propuesta. Y si decir no significa perder mi empleo, entonces lo haré. Aunque la verdad es, que preferiría no hacerlo. Y no porque no lo tenga en gran estima, y la respete enormemente, lo hago. Pero...Un arreglo tan poco convencional podría poner en riesgo mi puesto aquí. Y me gusta este empleo, no quiero arruinarlo haciéndolo complicado. Espero que pueda entenderlo."_**

Llego a la oficina y allí estaba Quinn mirando por la ventana de su consultorio así que Rachel simplemente entro y comenzó a ordenar todas sus cosas, como siempre la rubia no le respondió así que continúo con lo que estaba haciendo

-Buenos días. El café está caliente. La cena de Obstetricia Americana es el jueves. Usted hablará el final. Tengo sus notas. El Senador Ronzón llamó dos veces esta mañana y dijo que solo hablará con usted. Además, no me importaría tener un momento de su tiempo. He pensado sobre... Su propuesta. Sobre nosotras dos participando en el estudio juntas.

-No... – La interrumpió - acabo de regresar de la oficina del Rector Anderson. Me informa que... Alguien le dijo que mi estudio de sexo había progresado a cópula entre parejas. Lo que indignó al rector a tal grado que terminó con mi estudio esta mañana.

Se giró para mirarla, el rostro de Quinn era de ira y decepción, se acercó a la morena y continúo hablando

- ¿Quién se lo...?

- Te advertí...Sobre dormir con Spencer. Te dije que era peligroso y poco profesional. También te advertí sobre discutir el estudio con ella. Y aun así, hiciste ambas. Sabiendo los riesgos involucrados...

- Spencer nunca haría...

- ¡Me desafiaste! - comenzó a gritar - Pusiste el estudio en peligro. Y como resultado, estás despedida. Llamé a Recursos Humanos, espero que te sientes en tu escritorio hasta que sea contratado tu reemplazo. En cuyo momento, estarás despedida del personal del hospital por completo.

-No hagas esto por favor.

-Muy tarde Rachel, realmente pensé que podía confiar en ti…pero no.

No la dejo decir más y salió de la oficina completamente enojada no podía creer lo que había pasado, todo se había terminado en un segundo ahora estaba despedida y no tenía ni idea de quien había sido la persona que regaría el chisme, claro Spencer era la única sospechosa en ese momento, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido que no sabía que hacer o que decir, así que solo hizo caso se sentó afuera de oficina como siempre a seguir con su trabajo sabiendo que pronto ya no tendría nada.

-Oficina de la doctora Fabray. Sí, habla la Sra. Berry. ¿Henry fue suspendido?

Quinn salió rápidamente de la oficina y de dirigió a otro consultorio en donde se encontraba Sofía, tendría otro tratamiento de fertilidad y como estaban las cosas no quería a Spencer cerca de ella

-Si estás con Spencer

-no estoy...No estoy con Spencer – le respondió su chica.

-Anda, ponte la bata, para que podamos hablar.

-iba a pasar a tu oficina.

-Quiero hablar contigo aquí. Ya que ahora soy yo quien te está tratando.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué pasó con Spencer?

-La Dra. Hastings no es la mejor doctora de fertilidad en el Medio Este. Yo lo soy. ¿No debería mi chica tener lo mejor?

-No entiendo – le sonrió - ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ¿Por qué?

-Es importante para mí saber que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Por ti, por nosotras. Para darnos una familia – le sonreía Quinn

-Así que tenemos que hacer un estudio de sangre.

-Spencer hizo un estudio de sangre.

-Otro estudio de sangre. La progesterona y la hormona de luteína están repetidas en cada ciclo. Terminaremos los estudios hoy haremos la tapa cervical mañana. Esta vez te quiero de espaldas por 16 horas. Sube a los estribos. El sedante te ayudará con la incomodidad. De acuerdo.

-Quizá es romántico de alguna extraña forma. Nosotras juntas haciendo un bebé a través de la ciencia.

-Empezaremos con una torunda vaginal. Como preparación para una ducha salina – le comentaba Quinn mientras Sofía se colocaba en la camilla

-Justo como una noche de cita para cenar y bailar.

-Difícilmente es mi mejor vestido de baile, pero...Al menos somos nosotras.

-De hecho, la Cita. Gran está de turno. Una enfermera es perfectamente capaz de manejar esta parte del procedimiento. Tengo una cita esta mañana, pero vendré a verte después. Lo prometo. – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Estoy feliz por esto.

-¿Lista, Sra.? – entro la enfermera.

Sofía estaba muy incómoda con la situación ya que Quinn no era quien directamente la atendía, sus emociones estaban al límite cada cosa la afectaba demasiado y más sabiendo que la rubia no estaba a su lado en un momento tan importante. Quinn salió y se dirigió al ascensor ahí estaba Spencer quien la abordo rápidamente

-¿Por qué fui sacado del caso de su esposa? Bien, le preguntaré yo mismo.

-No lo harás. En lugar de eso, recordarás que tu carrera está en mis manos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Eres indiscreta e indigna de confianza, dos cosas que no toleraré.

-¿Esto es sobre su tu infertilidad? Porque no le he dicho nada a su esposa sobre por qué ustedes están batallando para concebir. Aunque creo que debería decírselo, es raro. Casi falto de ética para mí el ocultar esa información de mi paciente.

-Es mi paciente ahora

Estaba harta de la situación pero tenía mejores cosas en las que enfocarse su proyecto había tenido grandes avances y no iba a permitir que nadie la detuviera así que lo primero que pensó fue en ir a hablar con Santana, así que manejo hasta la casa en la que vivía

-Ahora es mi paciente. Una mujer de puerta trasera...No me sorprende. Le mentiste a tu jefe, ¿qué creíste que iba a pasar?

-Anderson sabía que había un estudio.

-No con gente retozando en él. ¿Entonces, qué puedo hacer?

- Regresarte al... agujero en la pared con tu observación y tu cronómetro?

-He estado haciendo grandes avances en el hospital, más allá de las observaciones que... hice aquí. Quiero continuar el trabajo. Solo mudarlo...Aquí.

-¿Con las máquinas y todos los... cables? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Le pagaré a las mujeres lo que pagaría un cliente, y a los hombres les pagaré...

-¡Nada! Los únicos hombres aquí son Johns, Los Johns son nuestro medio de vida, no se permiten hombres.

- Solo mujeres entonces. Estrictamente para masturbación. Y les pagaremos…

-El doble.

-El doble de su tarifa. E incluyo un examen médico gratuito.

-Puedo preguntarle a Wanda. Ella dirige la casa, me escucha. Pero, solo si me das un empleo en tu hospital.

-¿A ti?

-Estás completamente descalificada para trabajar en mi oficina.

-Cualquier posición respetable servirá.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Pero por qué?

-Es mi asunto el por qué. Tú decides, si quieres tu estudio aquí... o no.

Era un chantaje no tenía más opción debía aceptar todo lo que decía Santana ahora todo su futuro estaba en sus manos así que tenía que decirle que sí, era ridículo contratarla pero debía hacerlo, ahora tenía una nueva luz para continuar con su proyecto, pero el camino era aún más difícil.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Rachel regresaba de la escuela Henry, su hijo, había sido suspendido y como no tenía con quien dejar al pequeño decidió traerlo a su trabajo, su día iba de mal en peor todo estaba saliendo mal

-Mamá, la Cita. Sea gal me quitó todas mis historietas, y estaba en medio de una lectura sobre Vinta Vanen. ¡Pudo morir, Mamá!

-Henry, no quiero escuchar nada más. Es muy serio esto que hiciste. ¿En qué universo es correcto escupir a tu maestra?

-¡Ella me los quitó!

- ¡Silencio! ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que pasaría si no tuvieras a donde ir por tres días? Siéntate aquí, donde pueda verte, por favor.

Giro al sentirse observaba y vio a Spencer parada justo al frente de ella en el pasillo así que se acercó para hablar con ella

-¿Es tu hijo?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Rachel, las flores eran una disculpa. Como lo eran mis cartas, mis llamadas telefónicas, todo lo que trato de decir es lo mucho que lo lamento genuinamente.

-¿Qué exactamente? ¿El haberme golpeado? ¿Por haber ido con Anderson a decirle sobre el estudio? ¿Por hacer que me despidieran?

-¿Quinn te despidió? ¿Pero por qué? Rach, yo nunca iría con Anderson ¿Qué? ¿Hacer que te despidieran? Yo nunca haría algo como eso.

-Aléjate de mí. Lo digo en serio.

Le dijo Rachel muy seria y volvió a su oficina, al entrar vio como Quinn llegaba muy apurada y sin siquiera mirarla le dijo

-Ordena dos cargadores y una camioneta de mudanza para esta noche. Y quiero que sea discreto, si puedes manejar eso.

-Quinn… Me siento terrible por esto. Por todo, pero especialmente por el estudio. Si contribuí en algún modo, nunca podría perdonarme. ¡Pero acabo de hablar con Spencer y él no lo hizo! ¡No sabía nada al respecto! O...Si esto es sobre nosotras en el estudio juntas...Podemos arreglarlo. Me encanta trabajar aquí. Tú lo sabes, Quinn, por favor... Por favor, necesito este empleo.

-¿Por nosotras? Por dios Rachel entre nosotras no hay nada, más que trabajo y ni eso lo pudiste hacer bien. Puedes enviar a la primera chica – dijo la rubia sin mirarla provocando la ira de Rachel, estaba tan decepcionada con la rubia que no supo que más hacer o decir

-¿Al menos puedo decirle a los cargadores qué van a mudar?

-Puedo decirles yo misma.

El día paso rápido con las nuevas asistentes que estaban dispuestas a quedarse con su trabajo entrando y saliendo de la oficina de Quinn, así que cuando el día termino Rachel fue a ver al pequeño Henry que se había quedado dormido en una banca esperándola.

-Iremos a casa pronto, necesito que pongas tus cosas en tu mochila. ¿Santana? – dijo la morena al ver a aquella chica en recepción

-Obstetricia, ¿qué puedo hacerle? – decía Santana contestando el teléfono.

-¡"Cómo puedo ayudarle"! – Le corregía una enfermera - La Sita. López es recomendada de la Dra. Fabray.

-No sé de eso. Espere, Quieren saber si alguien recibió sus flores, como si fuera psíquica – le decía Santana a la persona que estaba llamando.

- ¿Hola? Sí, lo lamento – contesto la enfermera

-¿Ese es tu hijo?

-¿Este es tu empleo? – no contesto la morena a Santana

Así era Santana era la nueva recepcionista en el hospital había conseguido lo que quería y obviamente Quinn también ya que ahora tenía un lugar nuevo en donde realizar sus prácticas, claro no era lo ideal, era un burdel pero por ahora era lo mejor que tenía, no quería volver a el agujero en la pared para espiar a Santana tener relaciones, por ese motivo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para seguir con lo suyo


	7. Chapter 7

Siento no haber actualizado pero la universidad me tiene sin nada de tiempo asi q lo siento mucho para quienes les interese la adaptación es de la Serie Masters of Sex. Aun no se si tendre tiempo de continuar la adaptacion asi que lo mejor sera que deje la historia ahi...


End file.
